x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabretooth
Must See Episodes Personality Physical appearance Powers and Abilities Sabretooth is a mutant possessing various superhuman attributes that are the result of genetic mutation and artificial enhancement. Sabretooth's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Sabretooth can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue and blood loss such as multiple gunshots, slashes, puncture wounds, and severe burns within only a few minutes. This mutant healing factor also renders Sabretooth highly resistant, possibly even totally immune, to disease. Sabretooth's healing powers, also, render him immune to most drugs and toxins, except within massive doses. sabretooth can lift press 118 tons. Sabretooth ages much slower than an ordinary human. Despite having a much greater chronological age, Sabretooth possesses the appearance and vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. All of Sabretooth's natural mutant abilities stem from, at least partially, his accelerated healing factor.when sabretooth goes feral his brute strength increases without limit. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Sabretooth#ixzz2GnqlCmGy Early Life All Victor Creed remembers of his life before Weapon X is his young child hood, when his father kept him locked in a basement for weeks on end and would only come down to torture the boy. After such a life, it's hardly a wonder that Creed is the extreme, blood-thirsty killer known as Sabretooth. In the Weapon X program, Sabretooth met his mortal enemy, Logan (aka Wolverine). Since escaping the program, the two have violently fought from time to time, innocents often being caught in the path of the carnage. Powers Season 1 When Wolverine was recruited by Professor Charles Xavier, the Mutant Master of Magnetism called Magneto enlisted the mercenary services of Sabretooth in order to hunt Wolverine. However, between Logan and the other X-Men, Sabretooth was defeated and sent packing. When the Weapon X program called Sabretooth back into action through the use of a special sub-dermal device inside the lunatic's head, Sabretooth was reluctantly partnered with Wolverine again, and the two hunted the young mutants Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, until Wolverine was able to fight off his own device, and destroyed the Weapon X laboratory. Later, after defeating Wolverine on a secluded island, Sabretooth was selected to demonstrate Magneto's Cytorrak machine, and emerged even more powerful, and looking more like his namesake than before. Larger, broader, and with a more feline leg structure, Sabretooth also sported much larger teeth and claws. When Cyclops and Havok destroyed Asteroid M, it appeared as though Sabretooth were destroyed along with it. However, a little less than a year later, Sabretooth has resurfaced, continuing in his service to Magneto, still waiting for the day when he can unleash his full rage on Wolverine. * Strategy X Wolverine stops by a store on his motorcycle, to pick up water and a newspaper before heading for the mansion. Sabretooth is shown watching him from a distance. He's angry, and roars into the air. * Speed & Spyke ]] Sabretooth shows up outside of the school and follows Evan. He knocks Evan off of his skateboard and while Evan is out of it he watches the tape and finds out the location of the school. He even leaves a message for Wolveine. Evan checks the tape and finds a message from Sabertooth. Evan asks who that was, and just then Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. he rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Wolverine chases after him, but loses him in the woods. A group of kids they leave the school on a moped/scooter, and Sabertooth follows them....Sabertooth barrels onto the scene and yanks up Evan. He pops his spikes and Sabertooth flings him into Rogue. He goes after Kitty, but she phases and he flies right through her. She turns to check on Rogue and Evan and he jumps up behind her, smacks her into a tree. As he's about to pick her up Rogue comes to and calls him away from Kitty. She tries to touch him, but he's holding her arms out and she can't reach him. Wolverine arrives and Sabertooth drops Rogue as he's tackled by Logan. Rogue pops him from behind and lays him out. Sabertooth is dropped off in the snow (Alaska) and Xavier wipes his mind. He wakes up, not sure where he is. X Impulse At the mansion Sabretooth leaves his scent behind for Logan to follow. Wolverine, is standing on a 6 story parking garage. An all out brawl breaks out between Sabretooth and Logan. Both Kurt and scott almost get their faces (and bodies) smoked off from a falling bike, thanKs to Sabertooth. Who then decides to slams a car into Logan as well, and while he's got him pinned he says that "One shall fall by the other's hand." Scott blasts Sabretooth off of Wolverine, and Kurt tries to 'port in and help. Sabretooth is about to attack Kurt when Logan slams him into an elevator. Sabretooth runs off. * Spykecam Sabretooth shows up outside of the school and follows Evan home. He knocks Evan off of his skateboard and while Evan is out of it he watches the tape and finds out the location of the school. (Logan finds the message from Sabertooth left). Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Wolverine chases after him, but loses him in the woods. As Evan, Kitty, & Rogue leave the school on a moped/scooter Sabertooth follows them. Evan is taping Kitty and Rogue dancing in the woods. Rogue is pretty stiff and Evan suggests that she use her power to snatch some of Kitty's moves. Kitty agrees to try it and they touch, then they start dancing together. Sabertooth barrels onto the scene and yanks up Evan. He pops his spikes and Sabertooth flings him into Rogue. He goes after Kitty, but she phases and he flies right through her. She turns to check on Rogue and Evan and he jumps up behind her, smacks her into a tree. As he's about to pick her up Rogue comes to and calls him away from Kitty. She tries to touch him, but he's holding her arms out and she can't reach him. Wolverine arrives and Sabertooth drops Rogue as he's tackled by Logan. Rogue pops him from behind and lays him out. They drop Sabertooth off in the snow (Alaska) and Xavier wipes his mind. * Grim Reminder Sabretooth trashes up Mt. McKenna in Alberta, Canada. The Scientist talks to Sabertooth about the chip that's controlling Wolverine. How it's supposed to control him, but he's been fighting it all of these years until now. Sabertooth asks why now and the scientist tells him that Wolverine got to comfortable at Xavier's and let his guard down. He sends Sabertooth out to get Logan. In the woods Wolverine and Sabertooth fight, Wolverine is winning when the scientist shows up with a gizmo that has a dial on it. He turns up the dial and Wolverine collapses holding his head. Sabertooth finishes him off. Back in the lab the scientist gloats, tells Wolverine it's time that he starts serving him. That his "enhancements" were quite a financial investment. Sabertooth comes in and tells the scientist that they're ready to begin training. The scientist pulls up some monitors with images of Kurt and Kitty on them and says they have test subjects. Wolverine howls no. The scientist tells Logan and Sabertooth that it's time that they resume Project Weapon X, their development as the ultimate mutant slayers. Kitty waves to Wolverine, but Sabertooth walks up to stand beside him. They both start after Kurt and Kitty. The two kids run, but Sabertooth and Wolverine catch up to them quickly. Kurt has to port away from Sabertooth and they end up going off in opposite directions. Later Kurt is looking for Kitty in the woods. Sabertooth drops down on him from the trees and Kurt runs, he ports just as Sabertooth catches up to him again. Kitty throws her arms around Woverines neck and they hug. Sabertooth growls out "Wrong move" and tackles Logan. He chases Logan back up the mountain and Wolverine re-enters the lab. The scientist yells for Sabertooth to get down to the lab and protect him. Then Kurt takes on Sabertooth. The kids port out as Sabertooth arrives. Wolverine says Project Weapon X is terminated. Then the whole top of the mountain explodes. With Victor still inside. Season 2 At the beginning of the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Wolverine was in the New York sewers, hunting down Sabretooth, until he was kidnapped by former S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Bolivar Trask, allowing Sabretooth to flee with a sneer. Later in the day, Sabretooth reappeared, fighting alongside the mutant team Magneto had assembled, comprised of Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus. Season 3 Sabertooth was often an ally of Magneto, and was one of the members of The Acolytes when Magneto grew tired of Mystique and The Brotherhood’s constant failures against The X-Men. Season 4 When Mesmero returned to enslave Rogue, using her to absorb all of the powers of the X-Men and Brotherhood, Sabretooth was still working with Magneto. During Scott and Jean's graduation ceremony, Magneto and his team arrived, ruining the ceremony, and allowing Magneto to tell them what Rogue had done. The two teams combined, and Xavier realized that he might know where Apocalypse's tomb was. With the help of Cerebro, Charles unlocked the memories he gained from Mesmero, and believed to have found that Apocalypse was entombed underneath Giza. However, when the combined Brotherhood/X-Men team arrived, they found out it was a trap, and fought there way through to an ancient room, where Beast translated the markings on the wall and found out that En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) was the first mutant, and that an ancient pharoh had found a ship believed to be not of this Earth, though it had really been created in the future, and that Apocalypse had seized control of it in order to turn all the world's people into mutants. Using his own mind to control the ship, Xavier teleported them all to Apocalypse's real tomb in Tibet, where Gambit, Sabretooth, and Wolverine had tracked Mesmero, Rogue, and Mystique to already. However, the team arrived too late to stop Apocalypse from drawing all of their powers from Rogue, and becoming powerful enough to live up to his name. Notes Original Drawings for Sabretooth Other faces of Sabretooth Unvanny_-_sab.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) New_Exiles_-_Sab.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_-_Sab.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Sab.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X1-_Sab.png|'X-Men 1' (2000) Origins-_Sab.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) X-Men_Show-_sab.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Sabb.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine' Anime (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_Sab.png|'X-Men Legends II' Game (2005) Category:Characters Category: Magneto's Brotherhood Category:villain Category:Male Category: Independent